Styx
The Styx are a species from the Interior, below The Colony. They are the main antagonists of the Tunnels ''series. The Styx are determined to rid the people Topsoil, so they can reclaim the planet. They rule the Colony, spying, kidnapping and murdering anyone who tries to stop them. They also have agents Topsoil, from old grannies like Mrs. Tantrumi, to important people in the government. Some notable Styx in the series have been the Rebecca twins, the Old Styx, and Alex. Origins The Styx originally lived in the inner world of Earth with humans, who were reared to serve them. The planet at that time was somewhere out in space. Sometime in the past, some of the atmosphere leaked out from the center and the Styx went Topsoil to set things right. However, with no one to helm 'the ship', Earth drifted into orbit around the sun and stayed there. The trident in the inner world's Tower was also stolen, which shut down the program guiding the Earth. Over the centuries, the Styx have had a couple of Phases, each having something to do with history. They have also become more humanoid, changing from Armagi-esque beasts into a more human shape. The Styx, however, have no knowledge of their origins, and none of them live in the inner world anymore. Finally, in the 1800s, the Styx became the rulers of Martineau's Colony. In the series 'Tunnels: The Styx first appear in Tunnels. As Will and Chester find The Colony, they are caught by the Second Officer and locked in the Hold. A pair of Styx come to Darklight both of them, a traumatic experience. When Will is released, Will finds his real family (the Jeromes). Cal shows him the ropes, including attenting one of the Styx's religious services from the Book of Catastrophes. Chester is ordered by the Old Styx, an important leader, to be banished to The Deeps. Meanwhile, Will, aided by Uncle Tam, tries to find a way to the Eternal City, along with Chester (who he broke out of the Hold) and Cal. However, he is stopped by his sister, Rebecca, who reveals her true identity as a Styx. He manages to escape her and her Styx minions, and heads to the City. The two go Topsoil, stock up on supplies, and head back to the Eternal City. They are cornered by a Styx leader named the Crawfly, and the Styx Division, which prepares to kill him. Bartelby fights the Stalker dog and Will sets off fireworks to distract the Styx and attract Uncle Tam and Imago. Tam duels the Crawfly, killing him, but not before killing Tam. As Will and Cal escape the City into the Labyrinth, they find Imago (Tam's friend) telling them to jump into a hole. The hole drops them into the Miner's Train (the same one Chester is on), and the three continue their journey to The Deeps. In the epilogue, Rebecca heads Topsoil to poison Imago's food and kill him, for letting him help the three escape the Styx. '''Deeper: ' '''The Styx send Sarah Jerome (Will's real mother) a message saying that Tam is dead because Will betrayed him to the Styx. Horrified, she cannot believe that her own son would do this. As she continues to hide from the Styx Topsoil, she is finally caught by Rebecca and them in Will's former underground base. She makes Sarah believe this lie for sure, and says that she knows where Will is and is making Cal come with him. Rebecca also shows that the bond between Bartleby (who Sarah has found) and Cal could help them track Cal down. The Styx take Sarah back to the Colony and persuade Grandma Maculay to believe that Will killed Tam. She wants Sarah to exact revenge on Will, just as the Styx planned. The Styx take Sarah to the Garrison, where she is given military training and sermons from the ''Book of Catastrophes. Back Topsoil, Rebecca, the Old Styx, and Known Styx Leaders The Rebecca Twins Vane Alex The Crawfly The Old Styx The Old Styx's Assistant The Limiter General Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Creatures Category:Types of characters